


Daffodils

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place Kakashi thinks of...all the time now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be light and cute....but I don't think i'm capable of that
> 
> enjoy guys

Everyone had their own image of peace. That image that came to them in times of need. A dream that relaxed them. A hope that warmed the heart. It usually was something simple. Something that grounded them.

Kakashi’s image of peace until recently had been rather depressing. It showed him how broken he was. It was a dream that belonged in the past. Even the mirror of that dream… that had been depressing but now that had changed.

No longer was he with his team. His sensei and his sensei’s wife.

No, now his dream was something very real and something in the present. He recalled it. It came to his mind so easily. Naruto.

But not just Naruto in any situation. The look on Naruto’s face when he was relaxed and at ease. When it was spring and the flowers bloomed.

The image that gave Kakashi the most peace was an actual memory. Daffodils blooming, Naruto close to him. Drawn to him and Naruto’s simple dress ruffling in the breeze. Soft lips against his own with Naruto’s curving into a small smile.

That was peace. It was so simple but it felt so free. And that was the image Kakashi brought up when he was in need of peace. The way Naruto walked through the flower field. The flower field that was just their own. Holding hands under the oak tree.

The kisses under that same tree as Naruto wore whatever he wanted. That was peace and hope all in one. It was also a reminder that Kakashi had this now. That he was living for this now.

Which meant as bad as thing were… he could not stop here. Naruto had already told him… the dresses were going to change. His image of peace was going to change once again. He could not afford to fall here.

Kakashi’s eyes reopened. He could hear the sounds of fighting. He was tired. Sore but not finished and he had somewhere to go home to. Someone thinking of him. It was winter now too. When spring came and then came again.

There would be more in that flower field and that meant… he could not take it easy here.

X

Everyone had something. It was why they were living and why they would continue to live. To have something. Something that was theirs. Something to hold onto and die for. Dreams. Hopes. Kakashi had his.

He had been so lucky. Naruto. Naruto and his dreams. Naruto and his way of living. Kakashi was just so lucky. Naruto accepted him and he accepted Naruto. Naruto had been so shy in the beginning. His head bowed even as he tried to show off his latest dress.

But now he walked proudly. Not just at night but in the light of day his hand holding Kakashi’s firmly. Even tugging him along and when he looked back, the smile of his face was more than beautiful. It was everything Kakashi had wanted.

There was nothing more that he wanted. He already had everything. They had taken their time even though Naruto had not. But Naruto had come into his own.

X

Kakashi was more a cloud watching person than flower watching person but he could appreciate it. And when Naruto was the one in the flowers… well he certainly appreciated it then. He stood, his feet rooted to the ground as he watched the flowers dance in the wind. It ruffled the hem of Naruto’s blue dress too.

He had been wanting and wanting to come home for so long. Now that he was here. It just was a bit overwhelming. This sight. This was his favourite sight. As the wind made the flowers dance. As the daffodils swayed and the dandelions shed…And in the middle Naruto stood.

Naruto turned just then and Kakashi smiled. Naruto’s face was animated and happy. His hands gently holding his enlarged stomach. There was still some ways to go but Kakashi knew this was their last spring in this flower field by themselves.

From the next year and the others… their family would be with them and that would be the image to give him peace. He could not wait to see what the future would have in store for them.


End file.
